Break My Heart If That Means You'll Take It
by PuppyToe
Summary: The Garbage Pail Kids are now the Garbage Pail Teens. Split kit needs a girl friend to keep him in cheek and out of trouble. Teen Drama. OFC OGC original original female character, original gay male charecter no flames


**Tonight was a sight that few had yet to see. A scrawny kid running through the streets of New York? At night? Alone? Yeah he must be crazy.**

But no one knew,cared,or realized he was chasing another figure down new York's icy cold street until the figure ran into a dark alley. After five minute the out of shape teen finally caught up with the silohoutte he was chasing. As he came to a stop he rested by a curled up figure tucking its head into its knees on top of dumpster.

" REMMEY! I-I -uh-uh! "The teen doubled over with his head down and hands on his kness desperately trying to catch his breath. "Oh just move over." The teen hoisted him self on the revolting dumpster and put his arm around the younger teen girl still hugging and puffing.

"God your so out of shape Michael, no wonder you couldn't pass gym. The girl half heartedly chuckled not daring to lift her head up.

"Hey a 75 is passing."

"Barley."

" Whatever. So what new drama has suddenly appeared now in your life."

"My parents are throwing Kevin out of the house."

"Your brother huh haven't seen him forever. Juvie?"

"Juvie."

" I don't know why he's always getting in trouble he's really cute."

Remmy looked up for the first time with a smile plastered to her face. "I thought you stopped hitting on my brother?

"I did but hey the truth is the truth. "

"Ha, but it would be cool to have you as brother so I don't have ta walk five neighborhoods over just to cry on shoulder."

"So the reason you choose to run five blocks away from me was to cry on my shoulder right? Michael asked sarcastically.

"Shut up I just- I -I just had to run just to clear my head. Everything's falling apart my dog just died, my brother will probably spend his whole life in jail since my parents are disowning him, I cant find anyone to to mentor thats close enough to my job and out of of this my parents can only think about one thing one tiny insignificant thing! That I got a 75 on my social studies test, I mean a 75 that's passing!

"Barley"

Rimmey smiled."You know imma slap you dead your face crazy boy."

"The violence means you care. "

While Michael was trying to comfort Rimmey the two never notice some two white eyes lurking deeper in alley. Until the rattling from a trash can made its self noticeable.

"What the heck is that!? The freaken garbage cans having a seizure."

Oh God we're gonna die!

"Hey! If you want Michael you have to go thru me. " She yelled in the trash cans direction.

"Yeah and if you want me you'll have to go thru Rimmey twice." Michael called behind Remmy.

"I hate you."

Despite the warning the waist basket top popped off and revealed a green slimy garbagy form.

The two teens backed away little by little but as the green goop dripped away they slowly realized it was human or at least human enough.

"So... I hear you've got a problem, darlin." A 5'5 tall teen with half his body looking a normal everyday model student type of boy while the other half looked like... well it looked

he was straight goth. He had half his hair golden brown while the other half war dark green with a touch of red.

"What's it matter to you? And the names Rimmey"

"Hey just wanna help and you said you needed to mentor someone. Look at me." He motioned with his hands over him self. "I'm a walking charity case. I think I just insulted myself but hey that helps my cause. And I'm Split-Kit."

"Alright "Split-Kit" what's the catch."

"Nothing, nothing,nothing! But if you wanna repay me you can give me a little something something if you know what I mean."

"If you mean a slap upside the then yes I know exactly what you mean."

"Come on baby I'll wait some before we go all the way." the gothish teen claimed as he looped his arms around the girl and pulled her close.

"Get off you scrub!" She pushed him away and onto his butt. "You better be glad I'm desperate so I'll give it a shot."

"What are relationship?"

"No the mentoring. Meet me at the McDonalds a block from the school at 4 o'clock pm after my shift."

"School?"

"The school across from the library."

"Library?"

*hand to face* "This isn't going to work out. Ok. The-McDonalds-where-some-dude-got-shot-at."

"Oh it!"He beamed

Come on Michael lets go before I have nervous break down.

The two teens walked off when Michael turned to Rimmey with a cheeky smile.

"What?"

"Yooou liiiike him!"

"I do not." she pushed him playfully and then ran."

"Wait I'm still tired from the last run."

Split-Kit chuckled to himself hearing the entire conversation.

"A little something something huh?" Kit turned around as he heard voice to see his best friend Clogged Duane.

Kit rubbed the back of his neck. " So you heard that huh?"

"Yeah just about all of it. So what's going on with all this "bad boy" talk?

"I don't know it just my bad side of me just came its almost as worst as freaken hormones!"

"I thought you got that under control like when we were kids."

" I did but around her... I just lose control around her. "

"Maybe shes the one."

"...maybe"


End file.
